Do you trust me?
by londoneyedgirl
Summary: She would be the perfect match for him and he knows it. 'Sadly, she's going to die in a few days', he thinks as he feels his chest tighten a bit for a reason he doesn't know it, and particularly, he isn't sure if he wants to. Rated M just in case.


**Author's note: Well, I think it's safe to say I liked to write this. I really, really hope you enjoy this! If you like it, liv it up and review!**

* * *

"There is no place for feelings here."

"Nope. Let's just call it a way of relaxing and getting away from the pressure."

"Yeah." She breathes out, and after a few minutes, she rolls to her side and gaze at the man by her side. His eyes are closed, his breathing so calm and the silence is there for a while, so she gives herself the freedom to look at him a bit. _'He's probably sleeping'_ she thinks.

She likes his natural features: the ones he has when he's calm enough to even cuddle with her. He looks like an innocent baby; something the Capitol should never mess up.

She quickly shakes her head. _'No feelings towards each other'_, she mentally repeats to herself, but her eyes don't stop looking at him. His broad and now naked chest makes her sigh silently and miss the way his muscular arms fit around her.

Suddenly, his lips twitch into a smirk. "Well, this is awkward." His eyes pop open just in time to see her blush furiously, her cheeks in a bright red, making him think that he just _might_ like when she blushes.

He watches as she lies on her back quietly. "Sorry" she whispers and he holds back a laugh. He actually finds it quite amusing how she seems out of character when she's near him.

He quickly thinks of how that had started and how he enjoys it. He loves it. They had started that just for fun and a way to get away from pressure and feelings. In her words, she wanted him to "fuck her so senseless she would forget her name and where they were". But he also wanted her; he wanted Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. He wanted every single part of her and he wanted to burn the Capitol down with her fire. Now he had her, but just for a few days. Then, he would kill her.

She would be the perfect match for him and he knows it. _'Sadly, she's going to die in a few days'_, he thinks as he feels his chest tighten a bit for a reason he doesn't know it, and particularly, he isn't sure if he wants to.

Slowly, his hands make its ways to her waist, feeling Katniss shiver under his touch. He gets closer and closer to her, and in a blink of an eye, he's on top of her. Putting his weight on his elbows and knees, he lowers his head and presses his face onto the crook of her neck. He breathes in the delicious scent of her, smirking against her skin. "Kat…" he whispers and she snorts in a too girly way, already knowing what he wants.

Before he knows it, her (beautiful) legs wrap around his waist, using it so then she gets on top of him. Her hair is messy, falling in front of her face and giving her eyes a different, dazzling contrast.

She feels his hands grab her hips tightly and she lets out a small moan. Making her press her still covered and most intimate part against his by rolling her hips, one of his hands make its way to her tight, gripping it and making small circles with his thumb.

Soon, her lips crush against his and her hands wander around his body, playing with his hair and caressing his arms in a very teasing way. Cato's lips are soft as ever while they kiss and their tongues fight for dominance; and as hard as it is for Katniss to admit, Cato was winning.

He loves when she's in control and kind of turns into a hunter after her prey, but now he wants more. So he turns them around, keeping her under him and incapacitating her hands by locking them with one hand above her head. Quickly, but not enough for Cato, their clothes are off and she moans in his ear, making him get even harder.

It's kind of implicit that they didn't leave bed that morning, making their mentors _really_ pissed.

* * *

Her arms and face are full of dirt mixed with dried blood. Her braid is almost gone and her hair is a mess; her eyes sparkle with something in them, but he can't see what it is. Her jacket isn't there anymore and she has just a few arrows inside her quiver and a knife hid inside her boots.

They stare at each other for minutes before one of them awkwardly break the silence. "Well, that's pretty much how I imagined the final fight to be. Maybe I should've made a bet." Cato smirks and she can't help but shiver lightly. Memories pass through her mind and she bits her bottom lip as she remembers at how he smirked at her _just like_ he had done now.

"That's utterly disgusting." The loathing in her voice is clear, but she makes sure he doesn't feel the fear and nervousness. He lifts his brow just a bit and his next words are cold, so she decides she'll do what he does. Be indifferent.

"Last words, Spitfire?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"It would be incredibly more enjoyable if I fucked _you_." He winks and she gives him the middle finger. Oh, he loves the way she's good with words. "A clean fight?"

"I would like it more if it's a no-weapon fight." She smiles cynically. _'Be cold and don't fuck it up.'_ She watches as he throws his sword at the ground and her face is pretty much unreadable but she's confused; she couldn't understand why he would agree with something like that. It would be easier if he just stabbed her with his sword. Still, she does the same as he did, throwing her bow and arrows, to the ground, keeping the knife where it was.

She doesn't dare to give him any advantages over her, trying not to even blink. Without an exchange of words, they jump against each other and she knows it will be a hard fight; what he has of muscles, strength, years of training and determination, she has of love, perseverance and stubbornness.

A few minutes pass and while her back hurts and her arms are badly bruised, he has a cut just above his lips made by her nails and his nose is bleeding a bit. Before Katniss knows it, she's on top of him, her legs almost wrapped around his abdomen as he just stares at her looking highly amused, like he's letting her be there; and deep down, she knows it.

She leans down and her lips are pressed against his ear. She shivers a bit from the sudden cold air around then and mentally curses the game makers, but tries to ignore them. "Last words?" his eyes kind of twinkles and he looks confused and torn, but then his face opens in a smile. Not a smirk, but a _smile_.

"I love you, Fireball." Then, Katniss' mind goes on a trip as she keeps herself alert about Cato. He would never, ever, in any circumstance, say something like that. He is distracting her, or trying to; that's what she decides. But still, she wants to know if it's true.

So she picks her knife from the place it was hidden and puts it against Cato's throat without actually touching it. "And why would I believe that? We barely know each other!" She straights her back, sitting now by his waist, but keeps the knife where it is. Smiling smugly, she rolls her hips in a very unnoticeable way.

"Well, I think you should trust me."

"I'm going home, Cato. I'm going home alive."

"Yes, you are." He shrugs. "Just answer me this: do you trust me?"

It takes her a few minutes to think. This time she doesn't care about Cato; her mind is far away from where they were. Still, he doesn't do a thing. He doesn't attack her, he doesn't try to snap her neck; he doesn't even try to take her knife from her, and she can't understand why.

"Yeah."

* * *

What happened after she officially gave him her trust was a blur for her, and even though he told her more than once what had happened, she still wouldn't understand. She never will.

Nightlock. Hidden feelings. Cato confessing his love for her. She even remembers some of her thoughts, like how she wondered what he was thinking; why he was saying he loves her. Then, she remembers understanding him and doing what he did. She told everything to him while they held each other in a tight hug and she sat on his lap. She doesn't know why the game makers didn't care about that moment; it was something different. It was the last two, after all.

Now, as she sits on the couch with Cato in an interview with Caesar Flickerman – and it's not just a interview, but _the_ interview -, she doesn't complain about everything. They don't talk about the final five in the game and she knows why. When Clove killed Peeta, Thresh came up and killed her. And then Cato killed Thresh, and then...

She shivers and feels Cato tenses as he puts his arm around her shoulder. He looks down at her with a smirk but she can see more than it – he's worried about her. Her face opens in a big, wide smile and she leans on him, one of her hands founding his and giving it a light squeeze. It means _'later'_.

Caesar does his best to make them look good and she feels kind of grateful, even though she knows she shouldn't. They are still inside a game and she knows it; she knows that they'll never be free from the Capitol if they don't fight. And she's willing to do it if Cato's by her side.


End file.
